Reflections and Resolutions
by Williebadger618
Summary: Takes place four months after the twins first summer in Gravity Falls. A one-shot based on the Pines family, celebrating New Years Eve. One-shot better than summary. NO FLAMES


**Hey guys. Williebadger618 here with another one-shot for all you guys. Since it's almost the New Year, I decided it would be cool if I posted a New Years Eve one-shot. It will help me get back into the swing of things, since school is being a jerk. This one-shot takes place four months after the twins return home from Gravity Falls. Let's get into the holiday spirit! Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Reflections and Resolutions

New Years Eve; the time to remember everything that has happened in your life, and a chance to create resolutions for the new year to come. Everyone has something that they wish to approve on, and new years is the best time to do it. Some people wish to act more serious with school. Others wish to get along better with their family members. Hopefully whatever the decision may be, it will follow through in the long run.

Since New Years Eve is a very big night around the world, many people throw parties or hang out with friends. Everyone gets together to celebrate the beginning of a New Year, and it's very important. Especially to one special family; the Pines family.

Dipper and Mabel Pines had stayed with their Great Uncle Stan and Great Uncle Ford over their summer vacation. They made new friends, solved crazy mysteries, and defeated a psychotic dream demon that almost destroyed the world. However, the most important milestone that was created, was when Stan and Ford finally patched things up after thirty long years. They also came to an agreement too. Ford would allow Stan to continue the Mystery Shack junk, as long as he kept the same tours as before, and he wouldn't add the vending machine as part of the tour. This meant that both Grunkles would live together in Gravity Falls, and no grudges would be held between them. Both Dipper and Mabel were so happy that Stan and Ford were buddies again, and everything was right in the Pines family.

Dipper and Mabel however, came to a sad realization when they realized that they were going home. Three months flew by so fast, and they were really disappointed that they had to return back to their Californian home. Neither sibling wanted to leave the strange town of Gravity Falls, and they would do anything to remain there, even if it meant strapping themselves to the floor with super glue. However, they knew they couldn't stay here permanently, since their parents hated the brutal cold winters.

Weeks after their arrival back home, both twins could not wrap their minds together that they were in Piedmont. Every time they went downstairs in the morning, they were expecting Grunkle Stan making "Stancakes" and mini bacon bites. Instead, they would find their mother making them a bowl of whole-grain cereal and low fat milk. Every time the twins traveled upstairs for the night, they would expect to be sleeping in the same room. Instead, they each had their own bedrooms; one sibling always on the opposite side of the hallway. Every time they went outside, they'd expect to see trees surrounding their house and tourists at the front door, waiting for a tour from Mr. Mystery. Instead they would see a normal neighborhood with houses lined up next to each other, and no Mr. Mystery. Who knew that Gravity Falls changed up their minds so much in the three months they've been there.

As time went on, the twins went to school, hung out with their friends, and spent time together. Almost every conversation the twins talked about, was about that crazy town they visited. Mr. and Mrs. Pines never expected their children to be discussing their summer vacation for so long, especially when they were four months into the school year. Both parents knew that Gravity Falls impacted the twins lives so much; they once walked into the living room, finding them both cuddled up together, sleeping with the tv on. They both realized that the twins grew closer over the summer, and it warmed their hearts to see that they got along so well. With the success Gravity Falls gave the twins, and the success they were making this year in the eighth grade, Mr. and Mrs. Pines decided that on the day after Christmas, the family would take a little family vacation to Gravity Falls, and celebrate the New Year with Stan and Ford.

Both twins were ecstatic when they found out the news on Christmas morning, and before both parents knew, the twins dashed upstairs and began packing anything they could think of so that they could hit the road early the next morning.

With Christmas in the books, the Pines family got up early the next morning and drove nonstop up to the sleepy state of Oregon. The twins slept the majority of the car ride, since they were both too excited to sleep the night before. Mr. and Mrs. Pines figured that if both twins had a blast in three months, they should have the same amount of fun for a week.

After an eight hour car ride, the family finally arrived in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper and Mabel were wide awake the last few hours of the car ride, sitting anxiously until they reached the Mystery Shack. They pointed out some of the places the twins have visited, during their stay, to their parents. Any familiar faces they saw, both twins would end up rolling down the window, and waving excitedly towards them. Every familiar store and restaurant they drove by brought back memories of last summer. The town didn't even change a bit, besides the snow on the ground.

After a short time later, the family vehicle finally came to a complete stop in front of the old Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel were thrilled to be back in the old town they called their second home. Every angle they turned brought back so many memories; especially when the whole family saw an old man with an eye patch on his left glasses lens, and in a power suit, crouch down, with arms wide open. The parents ended up flinching when they heard their kids yell: "GRUNKLE STAN!" and rushed towards him, bags flying in the air.

In the days since the arrival, Ford and Dipper talked about some of the mysteries they solved together back in the summer, Mabel and Ford got to do some bonding time together, the twins got to open late Christmas gifts from both Grunkles, Mabel was able to visit Candy and Grenda for a bit, and the twins got a chance to hang out with Wendy and her crew for a while.

However, the biggest event that happened during the visit, was when Stan finally told the truth to the twins parents. He explained everything that happened, and told them a similar story, Dipper and Mabel heard. The twins were nervous, since they didn't know if their parents would allow them to stay here through New Years, and hopefully next summer. It took an hour and a half to get the entire story out of him, and the reaction from the twins parents was neutral. No one was angry, and no one was upset. They were just happy that things were patched up between him and his twin brother, and that they finally learned the truth. They even saw the underground lab behind the vending machine, which was unexpected. However, it still isn't clear if the twins would return next summer though.

Then came New Years Eve.

The house was packed with people. Mostly, everyone from town showed up to the Mystery Shack's New Years Eve Party. Apparently, it's a way that Stan can have a blast, and still make money during the holidays, at the same time. Almost every room was filled with people, with food piled up on countless tables. New friends were made, memories were cherished, and resolutions were being developed. Everyone was laughing, joking; having a great time.

Except for one person.

Sitting alone on the rooftop was Dipper Pines. He gazed into the night sky, with his heavy, winter coat bundled up close to his face. The air outside was frigid, but the busting cool air never pushed him to go back into warmth. Dipper sat up on the rooftop as he reflected on everything that happened to him this past year. He scored a high GPA towards the end of seventh grade, he made it on the honor roll, he turned thirteen, he visited Gravity Falls which totally changed his view on the world, went on mystery hunts, met the author of the Journals, saved his sister from an odd prison bubble, and defeated that one-eyed monstrosity demon. Those were only just the major points he thought of. He wanted to start off the New Year with a clean slate, but it was hard to do so, since anything could happen once the clock strikes twelve. Dipper just didn't realize how you can accomplish life once you have your friends and family by your side, thick and thin.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door burst open, and out came Mabel, with a party hat on, and confetti in her hair. Her winter coat was unzipped and she was catching her breath, due to all the fun she was having. She realized she hasn't seen her brother for a while, and went to go talk to him, try and get him to come down and party with her.

"There you are! I haven't seen you for a while. What are you doing out here in the cold?" Mabel asked him, gasps of air seeping through her mouth. She ended up zipping her coat all the way up to her neck and stepping up onto the roof, shutting the door so she could hear him. Dipper only smiled at the gesture she made, and he waved her over towards him.

"Nothing really. Just been sitting up here, thinking about the year in review. Thinking about possible New Years resolutions." He replied.

"Ah." Mabel said as she took a seat next to him. "I really haven't given this year much thought. I didn't even plan any New Years resolutions."

"Don't you always plan out New Years resolutions a month ahead of time?" Dipper joked. Mabel only laughed and shoved him playfully in the arm, and he sent the same gesture back to her. Both twins then, were quiet for a while as they sat together, and stargazed into the night sky. Both of them were thinking about everything that happened to them this past year, and what to expect when the New Year arrives.

After some time, Mabel finally broke the silence. "This was a crazy year, wasn't it Dip?"

"Yeah. Just imagine what could happen in the New Year."

"I can think of a few. High School. Relationships. The future." Mabel said as she listed them on her fingers.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll get through it together. Just like we always do." Dipper replied.

"Yepperooney. If we survived this far in the road together, then we can continue down the same road we're on. No matter what happens, we'll always have each other to lean on." Mabel stated.

"You got that right, Mabes." Dipper said as he wrapped an arm around his sister. She ended up leaning her head against her brothers shoulder.

"So, did you ever come up with a New Year's resolution?" Mabel asked him.

"Not really. I'm still working on it though. I should have it done before Midnight." He answered.

"Well that's good, now will you come with me back downstairs? It's getting colder, and I want you to have some fun with me and our family and friends before the New Year arrives."

Dipper smiled. He knew he stayed outside for a long time, and if he stayed out any longer he would either get sick, or receive frostbite. Maybe both. "Sure."

Surely enough, Dipper and Mabel went back downstairs into the warm Mystery Shack with a bunch of people joking around. Dipper got a chance to catch up with Pacifica for a bit, talking about his home in Piedmont, as Pacifica talked about how life was treating her in Gravity Falls. Both, surprisingly had common interests, and created a stronger friendship than before. Meanwhile, Mabel organized a conga-line, and got the majority of the guests to join in. Dipper got dragged into the line by his twin, but he had a lot of fun with it.

For the remainder of the night, two more conga-lines were formed by Mabel, and more games were thrown into the mix. There were snowball fights, ping-pong, and even an old time classic: musical chairs. Lots of laughs were heard throughout the Mystery Shack, and the grownups in the Pines family, were happy that the twins were having a great time with there friends, and with one another.

As time went on, it was close to midnight. Everyone grabbed a noise maker or a miniature confetti cannon, and made their way outside. The New Year was fast approaching, and everyone grew excited. No one from the party knew if anyone made any New Years resolutions, but everyone had the same feeling that the New Year would be better than the last.

"EVERYBODY READY?" shouted Grunkle Stan.

 _In 10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

Mabel realized that it was seconds to midnight, and her brother never told her what her New Years resolution would be. She tapped him on the shoulder, which grabbed his attention.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's your New Years resolution bro-bro?"

 _5_

 _4_

"Oh that? Well, my New Years resolution is to survive the rest of this journey called life, with you by my side." Dipper said. Mabel only smiled gleefully at him, since she knew that no matter what, there's nothing her and her brother can't accomplish when they work together.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Everyone at the party blew the noise makers and the miniature confetti cannons into the air. Fireworks could be seen from the rooftop, being blown up by Wendy and her friends. Everyone was cheering that made it through a full 365 days. A brand new year has finally arrived, and everyone would make the best of it.

"Happy New Year, Dipper." Mabel said.

"Happy New Year, Mabel." Dipper replied.

The twins went into a tight embrace, and released seconds later. They were later tackled into hugs from their family members and friends. Both the twins knew that this was one of the best New Years parties they've ever been to, and they are really looking forward what the New Year has to offer.

As long as they stick together.

* * *

 **And done! Wow. Big and long one-shot. Get's us into the New Year spirit. I hope you all enjoyed.** **Anyways, you all are probably annoyed with me that I haven't updated on this website for over a month now. Life gets in the way so much! I hate my Physics class. I'm a Junior in high school and my teacher teaches it like a college class. SO ANNOYING! School is getting on my last nerve. I promise you guys (all of the AU Fans) I have not given up on the sequel. It will not happen. As soon as things settle down, I will update. I promise. Chapter 2 is coming slowly. It will be out though (hopefully) in January.**

 **Anyways, Happy Holidays! Happy early 2016! See you all in the New Year!**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
